Corpsetalia: Blood Covered Repeated Fear
by That One Shield Girl-Cheyenna
Summary: Puanani Okalani, the personification of Hawaii, wound up trapped in Heavenly Host with the protagonists of Corpse Party, and the other nations are forced to watch as they all try to escape the horrors within. Will Hawaii be able to save everyone, or succumb to losing her sanity and life for eternity?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, looking around and squinting a little as I tried to make out where I was at.

"Erm… The meeting! The world meeting!" I exclaimed, sitting up as quick as I could without hurting my head, which was _pounding._

Groaning, I saw the light above me flicker on as I hesitantly got up and looked around yet again. "A… classroom?" I murmured, walking to a desk. "It's small… Almost like an elementary school desk…"

I looked in a corner and saw… a… skeleton…

My brown eyes widened as I hesitantly walked up to the skeleton, hoping that it wasn't real. Looking closely, I saw a tattered skirt and traces of hair, which made me identify it as a female body, and they seemed to belong to what was a high-schooler.

"O-Oh god!" I exclaimed, clearly shocked. Quickly backing away, I bumped into a table and looked at it, slightly panicked for a moment before taking a deep breath in and letting it out. I did the process a little more before leaving the classroom.

I looked down both sides of the hallway, noting that there were gaps in the floor. If I ran and jumped, I could probably make it across, even if it sounded dangerous.

But I went back into the classroom, avoiding the skeleton, until I found a wooden board. I grabbed it and went back to the hall, setting it down as a bridge and making sure it was stable before crossing.

"Okay… Good!" I quietly exclaimed, looking around the hallway and finding a paper on the wall. I walked to it and took it off of the wall, reading it.

[Heavenly Post]

'Breaking News: Serial Kidnapping Ends In Murder'

The good name of Heavenly Host Elementary School has been stained in blood today as horrific details on the recent wave of disappearances are revealed. Over the past month, numerous children have gone missing within the town, and authorities quickly turned to kidnapping as the most likely explanation. Now investigators have located the whereabouts of these children, and their findings are far worse than anyone could've anticipated. The bodies of the absconded youths were discovered within the Heavenly Host Elementary School building on September 18th, 1973 at around 7:00 PM. Authorities further revealed that a male instructor from the school was found with them, alive but near-catatonic, holding a pair of bloodied scissors. Each of the corpses appeared to have it's tongue sev_ed and remove_ique mutilations far too grot_g to describe.

I paled slightly and quickly put the news article back, getting the feeling that someone else would need it. "This is…"

I shook my head and didn't bother finishing my thought, not even wanting to come up with the best adjective for such an occurrence.

Looking to my right, I noticed that the floor was missing, leaving me with the door to my left to go through. And, by the looks of it, it lead to a classroom. I shivered and slowly opened the door, expecting something - I don't know what - to attack me.

-Unknown POV-

"Why is Hawaii late?!" England, who was sitting to my right, snapped.

"Maybe she's just lost or something, dude! This is her first world meeting!" I exclaimed, taking another bite of my hamburger.

"It seems _odd _for someone like her to be late, America!" He barked before getting into yet _another _fight with France.

Sighing, I looked at the tv, and saw it flickering on, so I got up to turn it off when it stopped showing static and showed…

"Hawaii?!" England exclaimed as had France in a chokehold, causing everyone's attention to turn to the screen. "Where in the bloody hell is she?!"

"Calm down, Angleterre. S'il vous plaît." France blurted as he pushed England off of him. His eyes were practically glued onto the screen.

England, although angered, left France alone and looked at the screen.

Hawaii was up and talking about a school desk, which she was correct. That was an older elementary school desk, but the classroom looked different. She looked at a corner and saw…

"Are those bones?!" I yelled, my grip on the burger tightening as she walked up to it and studied the corpse.

Many people looked shocked or confused, but still watched as she assessed the skeleton. She looked panicked as she backed into the desk, clearly frightened. They were real, and all of us could tell.

Russia started to get that scary aura and creepy smile, causing Lithuania to scoot away a bit so he remained out of harm's way. Italy, meanwhile, was cowering behind Germany, and England looked angered.

In that moment, we all wanted to help her, but we simply _couldn't. _We didn't have a grasp on where she was, so we were forced to watch as she went back to grab a wooden board and set it down over a gap in the hallway before crossing over it.

I let out a relieved sigh as she walked up to a paper and read it aloud.

The words made everyone angry. We may have been crazy and made mistakes in our history as nations, but this… this was very low. To go after children for no fucking _reason _like that!

I was silently seething and angrily took a final bite out of my burger, finishing it. I threw away the garbage and continued to seethe as we watched her open the door…

-Hawaii POV-

I slowly stepped into the room, looking around as I walked in. I saw roughly three corpses, all of them covered in blood and bits of guts.

I put a hand over my mouth, resisting the urge to vomit as I staggered forward. The smell of blood was potent when I noticed that there was a carving in the floor. I crouched, making sure that I wasn't revealing anything - considering I was wearing my dress - and read it.

It was someone's death letter.

'It hurts.

It really hurts.

Please let the pain end.

I'm so so sorry, Kokoro. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you alone and breaking the promise we made to grow old together… to fall in love and have a family. I just hope that you get out…

I'm going to die and relive the pain of my death over and over again forever.

It hurts

IthurtsIthurtsIthurtsIthu-'

There was more, but it was too hard to read under all of the blood.

I gasped and stood up, looking around and seeing a girl in a red dress. She was glowing blue, with long, black hair and lifeless gray eyes.

She looked creepy, so I ran out of the room and paled considerably when I was out of the room.

"Wh-Who was that?!" I thought aloud, shaking my head a bit before glancing back at the room. Quickly re-collecting my thoughts, I hesitantly went back inside. And I didn't like it one bit, but it was the only path I could take in order to get out.

-America POV-

We continued watching, slowly becoming angrier. People were dead, possibly _dying, _and Hawaii was stuck in the middle of it! She read the message in the floor aloud, and it only further fed our anger. People being forced to relive their death for all of eternity?!

"What sick game show is this?!" I asked, my hands clenched into fists.

"Aiyaa! Maybe this isn't a stupid game show, America!" China exclaimed, irritated. "Maybe she's in _real _danger!"

"Don't you think that I _know _that?!" I growled, feeling my anger spike for a second. "Sorry. I'm just trying to not think about that."

China huffed and quickly forgave me, arms crossed. He took a glance at Russia and blushed lightly before looking away and mumbling something.

Raising a brow, I turned back and saw a creepy girl that was glowing. She was wearing a red dress and had lifeless gray eyes… and she was staring right at Hawaii.

Gritting my teeth, I nearly yelled at the screen for her to run, but her feet moved on their own and she ran out of the classroom. After calming down, she went back in. That's when I yelled.

"Don't go back in there!"

-Hawaii POV-

I looked back at where the girl was, and she was gone, much to my relief. I looked everywhere else, and saw nothing else important, save for the other door. I walked to the middle of the room when I heard the door I went through slam shut and heard the clicking of a lock, so I ran to both doors and tried opening of them, but they were locked.

Panicking, I quickly started to hyperventilate, sitting under a desk and curling up as I held my head. This was bad, this was _very _bad! If I didn't get out…

I tried to calm down and catch my breath, but it was no use. I was going to have a full-out panic attack or something at this rate. I didn't need such a thing, not now. Not _ever. _So, this was a very bad situation.

After panicking for awhile, I heard the doors unlock, so I hesitantly crawled out from under the desk and looked around, still on my hands and knees. Even though my skirt was rather short, I didn't care a bit.

I got up and went over to the door I was going to go through, and it slid open like nothing happened. I hesitantly stepped through the threshold, letting the door close on it's own as I looked back over my shoulder before continuing down the corridor. Hopefully, her mind was simply playing tricks on her…

She eventually found that the hallway split to the left and right, leaving her to wonder where to go. Starting to ponder on which direction to take, she crossed her arms.

"I should go to the right. Explore all of the first floor - or what I can - before going upstairs…" She decided, turning right.

The hallway narrowed and I could hear a very faint buzz as I turned the corner.

"Oh, god!" I shrieked, staggering back and falling on my rear.

There was a person, their body splattered all over the wall and floor, as though they were thrown and bashed into it. There was blood and guts everywhere, and the stench was _unbearable!_

I gagged and hurried past it, hearing a squish as I stepped in something. I gagged even more and moved away, looking a my shoe. Blood was all over the bottom of it, and… was that breast tissue?!

I resisted the urge to throw up right then, knowing that this was horrifying. I stepped on someone's _corpse._

-America POV-

We continued watching, not knowing what was to happen next.

I got a feeling of dread as Hawaii walked down the hallway and turned the corner to see the remains of some poor soul.

People were actually running out of the room, feeling like they were going to throw up. It was that sickening to see.

"See, America?! I was right!" China huffed.

"Da! The little sunflower is in major trouble!" Russia butted in, actually looking worried for her. "Who knows what could happen?!"

Even Sweden and Germany looked worried, for some reason. What was happening?

Everyone could see the panic and fear embedded in her eyes as she staggered past the remains, stepping in something as she did so.

I was forced to watch as she looked like she'd seen a nightmare as she looked at the shoe. It had blood and… breast meat on the bottom of it.

I gulped, feeling like that burger was not agreeing at the moment.

"We _need _to find out where she is!" I exclaimed, looking at Japan. "They look like the classrooms you have, dude. I'm not blaming you, but do you have any ideas?"

"She may be at Heavenly Host Elementary, but…" He trailed off as we listened to him.

"But what, bro?!"

"The school doesn't exist anymore…"

-Hawaii POV-

I went into the infirmary, looking around for something - _anything - _that could help me out in my predicament. I saw some rubbing alcohol, a box of matches, various medical supplies which weren't much I'd need at the moment, and a pair of bloodied scissors. Creepy.

There was a journal or something on the desk, so I tried to flip a page, but it simply wouldn't _budge, _much to my distaste.

I huffed and left, going further down the hallway. I found some stairs going up to the second floor, and decided to look there. I wasn't paying attention and got my foot stuck in a hole.

Panicking, I tried to pull my foot out, only to cry in pain as the grip tightened around my ankle. I tried again, but it only stayed stuck and _hurt._

I started to silently cry, my foot in agony, when I saw someone walking towards me.

He was rather tall, had short black hair, gray eyes, and wearing white shirt that was unbuttoned a little bit, black dress pants with a pocket chain on one side, and a maroon jacket over one shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked, crouching and looking at my trapped ankle.

"N-No…" I sniffled, shaking my head. "My foot wound up stuck in the floor when I stepped into a hole. The floor closed up around it. Please help me!" I begged, still crying a bit.

The stranger looked at the floor and frowned, putting a gentle yet firm hand around my leg and tugging a little.

I screamed in pain, gritting my teeth. "Th-That hurt!"

He looked up at me, clearly angered as he stood up. "You spirits! Let this poor woman go!" He yelled in rage.

I felt the floor release from around my ankle, sending a small jolt of pain through my leg.

He crouched back down and helped me move my foot and ankle away before checking it.

"I think it's sprained. We need to fix that." He concluded, picking me up and hoisting me up onto his back.

I weakly moved my legs to wrap around his waist as my arms went around his neck. He started walking downstairs, and I quickly blushed because I felt pleasure jolt through my core with every step. No wonder why women loved piggyback rides…

"I'm Yuuya Kizami." He introduced, straight faced as he made his way to the infirmary.

"Puanani Okalani. Pleased to meet you."

"I assume you're Hawaiian?" He asked, managing to open the infirmary door and go inside.

"Uh huh… how'd you know?" I asked, a curious expression on my face.

"The name and all tipped me off." He replied, setting me on the bed before looking at my ankle again. "Yeah. It's sprained, alright. I'll find something to fix that up."

He quickly got up and looked around the room until he found some bandages and stuff to make a splint. One he got everything, he walked back over to me and made the splint. Really well, too…

"There, Nani." He said, looking up at me.

I thanked him and yawned a little bit, the stress and craziness of this place getting to me a little.

"Tired?" Kizami asked, watching me as I nodded. "Take a nap, then. We're at the infirmary after all…"

Nodding hesitantly, I laid down close to the wall, closing my eyes as I fell asleep.

Right before I completely fell asleep, I heard a chuckle.

-Kizami POV-

Finding Nani was definitely going to be good. Considering how much value human life had, I was going to have quite a bit of a fun time with her…

I couldn't help but chuckle darkly as I watched her fall asleep. Build up her trust and use her… perfect. She's really so _naive. _I could get away with this easily. Like taking candy from a baby.

When I heard her start to softly snore, I sat next to her and moved her hair out of her eyes, smirking as I chuckled again.

"This'll be fun…" I murmured, starting to quietly laugh like a madman. "_Very _fun!" He added, covering his mouth with his hands to not disturb her.

He quickly calmed down, chuckling darkly again as he smirked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

-America POV-

When Japan said that, everyone went into an uproar, claiming that he was wrong and this and that and the other… really, it was irritating. Germany slammed his hands down on the table and told everyone to shut up, as expected of him. I took that moment to speak. "Japan's a nation too, dudes! Maybe it's a _Japanese _school?! Duh?!"

Japan nodded. "Hai. Heavenly Host was located in Japan, but was torn down after a bunch of students were murdered by an instructor. They then replaced the old school with Kisaragi Academy."

Everyone shut up at that. You could hear a pin drop.

Russia looked at the screen and told everyone to look, and we saw that Hawaii was crying and her ankle was trapped in the floor, causing worry to slide onto my face. This… isn't good…

We could tell that she sprained her ankle really badly, and she wouldn't fare well if it didn't get taken care of. But she'd never had to or learned how to deal with a sprain, so she wasn't in a good situation.

Luckily, someone was walking down that same corridor and saw her, so he hurried over to help. Thank _god…_

He looked about 17, and seemed very mysterious, for some reason. Maybe that was just my mind playing tricks on me. I don't know.

"Thank god…" France blurted, sighing with relief as he relaxed slightly.

We all watched as he helped her, a frown returning to my face when Hawaii started to blush. Why was she blushing…? I didn't know how to feel about that…

Sighing and shaking the thought off, I focused back on the screen as Kizami carried Hawaii into the infirmary and got things for a splint to be made. At least the guy was keeping his promise…

I could tell that he was good at making a splint just from watching him. He was so focused on his work to the point that I wondered if he took a sport or something. Or maybe he liked medical stuff.

A dark chuckle snapped me out of my thoughts as I watched him watch Hawaii sleep. What was so funny…? Then, we all found out what was. He was crazy as proven by his laugh. He sounded like a madman.

All of us looked worried, concerned, or angered, and we couldn't do anything...

Clearly, I was angered, and England tried some spell - pfft - but it didn't work. As I figured. Back to the point… He wasn't to be trusted. This Kizami dude was dangerous!

-Kizami POV-

I continued to watch Nani sleep for a bit longer before getting off of the bed and looking around, grabbing some medical supplies and putting them in a backpack I 'found' earlier. To others, it'd be theft, but I felt like I found it.

I went over to a journal on the desk and tried to turn the pages, but it seemed stuck, much like it was a useless _paperweight. _How irritating, to be quite honest. I wanted to read the damn thing!

Growling in irritation, I looked at what appeared to be a space heater that was full of dust and even ash. It didn't seem useful, but it was interesting to look at nonetheless. Very old, much like the rest of the school. And it may be thrown at someone, if necessary…

I then turned to look at a poster of the digestion system that was on the wall, but it seemed to be painted over in a red substance… Blood, maybe…?

I took a closer look and smelled a coppery scent. Definitely blood… Interesting. So interesting, in fact, that I smirked and traced the blood over the digestive system. Still fresh. And now that I thought about it, a pair of scissors in the case were painted red with what appeared to be fresh blood, also. So, I cleaned my finger off before taking the scissors out by the rusted and blood-free handle, studying them closely and grinning when I saw some blood dripping off of the blades and onto the floor. Who killed who?

I heard rustling and quickly put them away, looking over at Nani again.

\- Hawaii POV -

I slowly woke up and heard Kizami walking around, so I assumed he was looking around for anything useful. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head, yawning a little before looking at Kizami. "Hey, Kizami!" I exclaimed quietly, smiling as I got out of bed. Of course, I was careful to not flash anything.

"Hello… How did you sleep?" Kizami asked, looking at me with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I slept like a rock!" I answered, causing him to chuckle a bit as he checked my ankle.

"Be careful with walking on it. If necessary, lean on me or let me carry you."

"Okay! I'll keep that in mind! Thank you, Kizami!" I said, smiling up at him. "Do we have everything…?" I asked, receiving a nod in response as he went to the door and opened it.

I followed him, being careful with my ankle as we walked back upstairs. Now that I wasn't in an all out panic, I could finally focus more on my surroundings, which were kind of dark and creepy. There was a rather fresh-looking corpse in the corner, causing me to wince as I hobbled over to look at it. She had a dark colored skirt and a white top with some tealish-green color and some other color. Possibly a pinkish-coral…?

"Yume…" Kizami muttered, crouching next to me and looking at her.

"I guess she was a classmate…?" I asked, which earned a nod from him.

"She's gone now. Let's go…" He said, standing and helping me up.

And then we continued to walk, with me looking over my shoulder at Yume. "Rest in peace, Yume…"

\- Kizami POV -

As I stood, I helped Nani up from the floor, a blank expression on my face until I turned. When I did turn, an evil grin replaced my blank look. Nani would never know how little Yume died until it was too late for herself. I suppressed the urge to chuckle darkly as we continued on when I heard Nani murmur 'rest in peace' to the corpse of Yume, causing me to look at her.

"Yume would be proud to have known you, Nani." I blurted, forcing a small smile onto my face.

"I'm certain that she was a good person, Kizami…"

"She was. One of the smartest girls in our school, too…"

"What school do you go to?"

"Byakudan. And you?"

"I don't have school."

"Really?" I asked, receiving a nod from her. "Interesting…"

I could detect a light blush on her face. "Thank you, Kizami…"

"It's nothing." I finished, looking around before going into a classroom. Little did Nani know what was inside…

\- Hawaii POV -

As we spoke, I cautiously looked around, curious about where we were. Of course, we were still in this… place, and we were on the second floor. However, I was still nervous about my lack of knowledge on where we were…

I followed Kizami into a classroom, which was rather dark… save for a lone candle in the corner of the room that only lit up a few feet of flooring and what looked like a hand. For the love of God, what is wrong with this place…?!

"I'll check out that candle, okay?" I asked, receiving a nod before I went over there and looked at it closely.

The wax was white, and some of it was dripping onto the bottom of a candleholder with a handle on it. I picked it up and looked around, lighting more of the room with it and seeing a corpse in front of me and a closet not far away. Of course, Kizami checked the closet and it was locked.

"I guess that there's nothing of use here… Here, I'll take the candle." Kizami said, taking it out of my hand and walking to the door.

"Alright-" I started, suddenly interrupted by a loud groan from the closet. "K-Kizami… I heard something!"

Kizami gently grabbed my wrist and made me look at him. "Go ahead, then." He ordered, in which I complied to and went forward.

I was out in the hallway and turned to look at Kizami again when I heard another groan and the door was suddenly slammed shut.

"Kizami!" I exclaimed, banging my fists on the door. "What happened!?"

"Just run!" He yelled before I heard a thump, causing me to sob and run back to the first floor. Luckily, I had the backpack, so I could help him… if he was still alive.

I sat down next to the infirmary doors, panting and gasping for breath as I let a few tears escape. Was Kizami _dead?! _Or was he alive?! Was it like earlier, when I got trapped in that one classroom?! Oh, I don't know…

I heard a pair of feminine voices, causing me to perk up a bit. Help! Someone that may have an idea of what the heck was going on!

"Hello?!" I called out as two women walked around to where the splattered body was and towards me, looking concerned.

"Hi~!" One girl with two large curls by her ears sang, a kitty smile on her face as she helped another girl with roughly chin-length brown hair around. It was clear that the second girl's ankle was sprained, also.

"Hey, there! Are you alright?" The one with the bad ankle asked, looking concerned as they stopped.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Do you know where we are, by any chance? And what are your names?" I asked, looking curious as I stood up.

"I'm Seiko Shinohara, but you can call me Seiko!" The girl with the brown curls replied.

"I'm Naomi Nakashima, but I wouldn't mind being called Naomi." The one with the sprained ankle said, smiling a little bit. "And who're you…?"

"I'm Puanani Okalani! But please call me Nani!" I replied, grinning. "Pleasure to meet you, Naomi and Seiko!"

"Pleasure to meet you, too!" The other two chorused as I looked at Naomi's ankle.

"Here, come in the infirmary. I have some stuff that a splint can be made with." I said, smiling as I slid the door open for them.

"Thank you, Nani!" Seiko chirped as she helped Naomi into the infirmary. "I'll make the splint!"

"Thank you…" Naomi said, blushing and shyly smiling as she sat down on the first bed. There were two beds pressed up against the wall to make a queen sized bed, so Naomi was on the outside one.

"Not an issue!" Seiko and I sang, smiling as I handed Seiko the things necessary for a splint to be made.

Seiko instantly went to work on making the splint, and Naomi was blushing and constantly saying thank you, in which made Seiko smile every time. It made me wonder if they loved each other…

Smiling, I looked at the now complete splint and nodded. "You're good at this, Seiko."

"Thank you!" She sang, giggling a little bit. "I kind of have to…"

"Would you mind telling me why…?" I asked, only to receive a sad look from the two of them.

"My mom disappeared a few years ago…" She said, her expression brightening up. "But it isn't _that _hard!"

A small and sad smile made it's way onto my face, understanding how it felt to lose a parent. It was always bad for the child…

Shaking my head a bit, I looked around nervously. I had a bad feeling about this room, and I was hoping that we'd be alright…

"You should sleep, Naomi!" Seiko exclaimed. "All of us should! We'll be in tip-top shape, then!"

Naomi got in first, then Seiko, then I took my shoes off and got on the bed last with a light blush on my face.

We talked a bit about our hopes and dreams and about love and stuff when I suddenly heard a young girl's call for someone, causing Seiko and I sit up.

"W-Wasn't that Yuka?!" Naomi asked, trying to get out of bed.

"Yeah, it was! Nani and I will check it out." Seiko said, smiling a bit as the two of us got out of the bed. "You rest!"

Naomi nodded and quickly fell asleep, and we went outside to investigate.

\- Naomi P.O.V .-

Even though I wanted to help Seiko and Nani with finding Yuka, I listened to my best friend and rested up.

When I woke up, however, they hadn't returned and I became worried, so I stood up and went to the door, finding that it was locked.

"Wh-Wha…?!" I started, only to realize that long black hair was covering the door as I tuened and saw…

A shadow with a dark purple aura around it… And red eyes.

I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out as it grew uncomfortably close to me. With my mind a mess, I darted past it and tripped, seeing a hole open up right in front of my eyes.

As I scrambled up, the black shadow embraced me and I felt an almost unbearable pain, causing me to cry out in pain. What the hell was going on?!


	3. Chapter 3

\- Seiko P.O.V. -

"Yuka-chan~!" I called out, curls bouncing as Puanani and I looked around for the small girl with a blue smock as her uniform and a pink headband in her roughly chin length brown hair.

"What does Yuka look like!?" Puanani inquired, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"She has light blue eyes and medium short brown hair. She's wearing a blue smock, a pink headband, white mid-calf socks, and yellow uwabaki slippers." I replied in my usual peppy tone, looking under an overturned teacher's desk and finding no dependent 14 year old underneath.

I hope that Naomi is okay….

Sighing softly, I turned back to the Hawaiian. "She isn't here, either… Maybe she's in the women's bathroom?"

"Maybe…" She agreed, going to the door and sliding it open.

I followed, fixing the skirt of my uniform with a hopeful and optimistic expression on my face. As we stepped outside, I fixed the white barrette in my hair and looked around the empty hallway before sighing once more. Where in this school was Yuka-chan at?

"We should get back…"

\- Naomi P.O.V. -

I hurriedly ran to the medicine cabinet, barely avoiding the entity as she broke the glass and took the rubbing alcohol inside. Stumbling back over, I threw the liquid on and lit a match before I threw it, instantly burning the hair up.

The pitch black mass was right behind me when I managed to stumble out and look over my shoulder, only to see that it mysteriously… disappeared.

Shaking noticeably, I slammed the door shut and stumbled down the hallway until I felt my hand make contact with a wall, which I fell onto my knees and began to vomit what looked like blood…

\- Hawaii P.O.V. -

Seiko and I began to make our way back to the infirmary, soon reaching the spot with the splattered corpse when we heard vomiting. Quickly growing worried we ran and turned the corner to see Naomi throwing up what appeared to be _blood._

"Naomi!" Seiko exclaimed, dashing to the other's side and sitting on her knees. She began to rub her back. "What happened?!"

"Give her a moment, Seiko. She can't speak at the moment." I ordered in a calm tone.

The other teen nodded and looked at Naomi closely, waiting until she stopped vomiting and caught her breath again.

"I-I…" Naomi began, trembling in Seiko's arms. "I was attacked by some spirit in the infirmary while I was asleep!"

"What?!" Seiko exclaimed, holding her close. "You okay?! How's your ankle?!"

"I-I think I'm fine… but that… whatever it was touched me and it hurt really badly-"

Seiko started to tug the other's top off to check for injuries, making the other blush and attempt to try to keep it down.

"Seiko! What're you doing?!"

"Checking you up!"

"O-O-Okay…" She murmured, blushing heavily as Seiko pulled the top over her head.

I could tell that Seiko was having a hard time with _something _as she checked as much of Naomi's body as she could without going too far. At least she had some decency in serious situations…

I took some medical supplies out - just in case Naomi needed medical attention - and got a bit closer.

"You're hurt!" Seiko exclaimed, looking at Naomi's back. There were three red and angry-looking scratches down her back.

A sign of an attack from a demon?

"But… it isn't _that _bad!" Seiko said, somewhat shakily as she noted that the cuts were bleeding and bandaged her up.

"Why are you so _damn _optimistic?!" Naomi snapped a sudden look of anger and a bit of confusion in her brown orbs.

"N-Naomi, you know that I'm just an optimistic person-"

"But optimism won't help!" Naomi interrupted, turning on her friend. "You got to learn to be responsible and face the truth! You can't act childish!"

I noted how upset Seiko was. She was on the verge of tears from the other's harsh words. I was uncertain on who to side with, but optimism _could _help…

"Naomi, you _know _that I've had to be responsible since my mom left!" Seiko exclaimed, blinking back tears and looking straight into her eyes. "You know… Maybe we should just stay away from each other for awhile. You know, let our minds clear up."

Naomi looked shocked now as she opened her mouth to say something.

"S-Seiko, I'm…" She started, stopping. It was almost like something was forcing her to refrain from speaking further. "I-I'm…"

"No, it's fine, Naomi. I'll see you later, okay?" Seiko asked, smiling sadly as they looked over at me. "What're you going to do…?"

"I'll go on my own for a bit and try to search for a way out. Meet back here in a bit, okay?" I replied, receiving nods from the two. "Alright. See you then."

As we went our separate ways, I had a nagging feeling in my chest - a bad one - and I knew that things would be even worse...

Little did I know that I was very, _very, _right…

\- Naomi P.O.V. -

"Naomi, you _know _that I've had to be responsible since my mom left!"

Of course, I knew that, but I couldn't seem to get a hold on my mouth and the words I spoke, the false and cold words tasting foul in my mouth as I saw the upset expression on my best friend's face.

"You know… Maybe we should just stay away from each other for awhile. You know, let our minds clear up."

Those words hit me like a piercing dagger that went through my chest and tore my beating little heart apart, leaving a large icicle of guilt impaling me.

"S-Seiko, I'm…" I began, unable to finish my apology. It was like I was losing control of my body or something. "I-I'm…"

"No, it's fine, Naomi. I'll see you later, okay?" Seiko interrupted in a rather sad tone, looking over at Puanani with a sad smile. Then, she asked where the Hawaiian was going.

"I'll go on my own for a bit and try to search for a way out. Meet back here in a bit, okay?" She replied, receiving nods before saying her goodbyes and heading down that hall, to the first floor stairs.

Seiko went back the way she came, leaving me alone. So… I roamed the hallways. Until I felt a bad wave of nausea.

Upon getting the nauseous feeling, I leaned on a wall and retched, trying to get whatever it was out as I bent over a bit.

Then, I felt something tickling my tongue and pulled it out to reveal strands of hair as black as night. And there was more of it.

In a panic, I pulled on the hairs over and over, gagging and seeing no end to the hair as I sank down onto my knees. In a matter of two minutes, it felt like forever until everything finally blacked out around me. Yet… I was conscious a bit longer, surrounded in the pitch black and almost ethereal darkness, until I finally gave up and fainted.

Maybe… just _maybe… _this was all some dreadful nightmare and I would wake up in the classroom with my friends and Yui-sensei, all safe and sound…

\- Seiko P.O.V. -

A small sob escaped me.

And another. And more. Until I was wailing for Naomi.

But we fought for the first time and split ways with Puanani, leaving me all alone.

I somehow found myself on the first floor and by the locked custodian's closet, and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to talk this out with Naomi. So, I started to make a new text to her.

Recipient: Naomi

Subject: No hard feelings

So how the hell are ya babe! ^_^

sorry about earlier - sadface!

i apologized though

so you have to forgive me now!

if you don't i'll email you a bea-utiful crotch shot

\- so watch out! ;)

let's get the hell out of this dump together! With Nani, too!

hand in hand :3

until we all meet again…

you'd better get it on with your darling mochi

\- or else!

anyway

ill be waiting for you by the infirmary

so you and i can kiss &amp; make up

xxxooo

oh la la

Before I had the chance to send it though, I heard trudging towards me and saw a familiar face.

Naomi!

But… Something wasn't right… Was she hurt?

I soon found out, sadly...


	4. Chapter 4

\- America P.O.V. -

I couldn't help but feel bad for these Seiko and Naomi girls… They seemed really nice…

Sighing softly and watching, I bit into a burger rather half-heartedly as we watched Seiko type in a message into her green flip-phone. How cute, really…

I heard another sigh and looked over at England, who looked irritated. "Why apologize in text?! It's better to do so in person!" He exclaimed, causing the frenchman sitting next to him to sigh.

"If you didn't notice, Angleterre, but the Naomi girl seemed very upset and angry at her. It's wise to let them calm for a bit."

England opened his mouth to retort back, but sighed and defeat and nodded. "You are right about that, frog, I'll admit that…" He grumbled, huffing softly.

France didn't smirk or anything, save for a nod. "Glad to know that we're on the same page, Angleterre."

"Likewise."

I sighed and turned back, chuckling quietly at the message.

But my chuckles abruptly stopped as I heard a dreadful screech and a thump, my eyes widening as I watched Naomi attack Seiko and drag her by the hair. Seiko had dropped her phone during the attack before she was even able to send it, leaving it opened to the unsent message.

"What the bloody hell?!" England exclaimed as everyone else watched.

"Naomi's eyes… They're blank. Lifeless…" France pointed out, a small frown on his face. "And the school is odd, Angleterre…"

"True…" The Englishman agreed after a moment of abrupt silence.

Going back to looking at the tv screen, I winced as I watched her be dragged upstairs to the second floor.

Seiko was unable to even say anything, still too dazed and bewildered to do so. When she realized the situation, however, she began to squirm and scream out for help. Until Naomi whipped around and clenched her free hand around the other's throat, making her begin to choke as her air was limited from the constriction.

Naomi said nothing, simply staring into the other's fear-filled eyes with her lifeless ones. Right when Seiko was on the verge of passing out, she released her hold and continued dragging her by the hair.

Seiko gasped in big gulps of air, shaking a bit and hissing in pain as she was dragged across the second floor hallway, past the infirmary and the splattered body - and through it - and up the stairs again.

I wish I could be the hero and save her, but the only way to do that would to be… to be what?

"Japan?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Hai?" He inquired, looking back at me.

"How would someone manage to get in that school…?"

"They would have to perform the Sachiko Ever After Ritual…" He replied, trailing off as his eyes widened slightly. "Don't tell me that you're going there yourself, America-san!"

"I _have _to, dude!" I exclaimed, taking yet another bite of my burger. "Someone has to help them! With friend turning on friend, there's got to be a hero!"

"Are you bloody mad?!" England blurted, standing up and looking at me incredulously. "Even if we can't die, you can still get very hurt!"

"Something's gotta give here, man!" I added, looking back at him. "If someone doesn't save them, they'll all die, be severely hurt, or be psychologically scarred!"

"As stupid as it is, America is right!" China exclaimed, sighing and murmuring 'Aiyaa...' under his breath. "They're _human. _Meaning that they can _die!"_

Russia nodded in agreement. "Da! Little sunflowers need to be saved!"

"Why won't anyone listen to me?!" England huffed.

"They are right, Angleterre…"

"I know that! But you lot should be prepared for anything in there! Bloody hell!"

"So are you tagging along, bro?" I asked.

"Fine!" England huffed in response.

"Perfect!"

Right then, A few more nations stood. Italy, Japan, Germany, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Ukraine, and even Romano.

"I want to help, too!" Italy exclaimed, a look of sudden determination on his face as the others agreed with him.

"As ridiculously stupid as it is," Romano started. "It _isn't _that stupid. Just stupid that this could even happen."

"Ja…" Germany muttered as a familiar albino stood up.

"And the awesome me will help! They seem too nice to be stuck like that!" He added as everyone else nodded or murmured something in agreement.

"Okay, Japan, dude!" I exclaimed, finishing of my burger and throwing the trash away as I looked at him. "How does this Sachiko Ever After Ritual or whatever go?"

\- England P.O.V. -

Has Alfred gone bloody mad?! Going in some wretched place like _that?! _Bloody hell, the fast food must be going to his head…

But as other nations stood and agreed to the bloody American, I knew he had a point. Those women and Hawaii had to be saved. Who knows what could happen in such a place like Heavenly Host Elementary School? Well, primary school over in my country, but I'll just call the damn place by the name it was given…

Eventually, I gave in and agreed to this, even though it would be very dangerous and - more than anything - ridiculously stupid to do.

"Okay, Japan, dude!" America exclaimed, finishing his burger and throwing it away. Ugh, his fifth one this morning, I swear…

"How does this Sachiko Ever After Ritual or whatever go?"

"Well, America-san, it can be found on the internet. I, myself, don't know much of it, but we could try and find it…" Japan - named Kiku Honda - replied in an apprehensive tone.

"Okay, dude! Anyone have their computer?" The American exclaimed, looking around.

Right then, a man with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes stood up, fixing his glasses a bit. He was Eduard von Bock, the personification of Estonia. He was also a Baltic.

"I do. Be careful with it, please." He replied, taking his laptop out of his bag and setting it in front of Japan, even though America took it anyway.

"Thanks, bro!" He exclaimed, grinning as he opened it. Then, his face fell. "Dude, what's the computer password?!"

Estonia couldn't help but chuckle as he took the computer back and typed the password in. "And Japan will know how to spell it, so he can search it. Sound fair?"

"Hai." Japan replied as he took the laptop from Estonia and began to search up how to do the charm.

"I found some blog site of a famed paranormal investigator that disappeared…" Japan blurted, clicking on it.

I couldn't help but go over to look at the screen, frowning slightly and running a hand through my disheveled blonde hair.

The screen showed a blog site with a plain black background, with a red caption that said:

"Naho's Nods to the Netherworld:

Personal blog of Naho Saenoki, high school paranormalist, medium, and author"

I found this to be different than what I expected of a blog like this. To be honest, I was expecting something to pop out…

I read the white text about the Charm.

"Charms and Spells: Sachiko Ever After - 11/19/2005

In this world, there's nothing worse than parting ways with a dear friend. Some may say it's 'sweet sorrow,' but as far as I'm concerned, sorrow is sorrow - sweet or not, it's still depressing.

Fortunately, I've learned of a charm that can help take some of the sting from any goodbye. It's a sort of ritual that one can perform with friends to ensure their bonds of friendship are never broken, no matter how far or wide any may travel.

This ritual centers around a local folk legend from the small town of Tenjin. There, an innocent, spirited young elementary schoolgirl by the name of Sachiko went missing right around 30 years ago. Sadly, she died within it's grounds, but her spirit still walks this earth, and some say that she's been given the power to grant wishes and ease worries.

The ritual I outline here is intended to induce communion with the spirit of Sachiko, and is guaranteed to work from anywhere in Japan (and possibly from foreign countries as well, though I have yet to confirm this). If performed correctly, Sachiko will pass through and grant you her blessing, and you all will be bound together as true friends for eternity. Be warned, though, that if this ritual is not performed exactly as specified, Sachiko may be angered. And I would hope any regular readers of this blog know by now that angering spirits can only lead to trouble!

The first thing you'll need to do is obtain a paper proxy representing Sachiko. The exact design of this paper proxy is pictured below, and may be printed and cut out for use in the charm. It's fairly simplistic, but don't let it's basic design fool you: the shape is very deliberate, is designed for white paper only and must remain completely blank.

The picture below the text was that of a feminine figure, clearly outlined to show the proxy by the black lines forming the shape.

I then began to read more, once Japan scrolled down.

The ritual is designed for virtually any number of participants, but the more there are, the harder it becomes to perform. I wouldn't recommend more than 9 or 10 people at most.

Gather in a circle around this paper proxy, each person gripping it wherever they can. Participants must now invoke Sachiko's name by chanting the phrase, "Sachiko, we beg of you." This phrase should be repeated numerous times - specifically, once for each person in attendance. No more, no less. If you should flub the line in any way, DO NOT attempt to restate it. Instead, just move on. This is of the utmost importance. Correcting a flubbed line counts as invoking the chant one extra time, and could have dire consequences!

Sachiko will now be watching, and you should all still be holding on to the paper proxy very tightly. If necessary, dig it into your fingernails so it won't slip away. Then, when you're ready, pull back as hard as you can. If done correctly, the paper will be torn into pieces, resulting in each scrap per person.

Congratulations! Sachiko's spirit has now been divided amongst you. These scraps of paper should be cherished and kept with you at all times. As long as you have them, there will be an in indelible bond of friendship linking each and every one of you. Never again will you need to feel alone!

"Bro… you sure that this is what got them in that place?"

"Shut up, wanker!" I snapped.

"Hai, America-san. They must have messed it up… Or Naho was severely misinformed on it."

Sighing softly, I went back to the text on the screen.

Got photos (or videos) of you and your friends preparing to live "Sachiko Ever After"? Share them with me **here!**

May Sachiko grant you her blessings. And as always, thanks for reading.

Until next time, this is Naho, signing off!

Then, there was a red previous button and a white next button, in which Japan clicked on it, only to receive an error window. It read:

**An unexpected error occured, because you are already dead.**

Japan read it aloud, causing America to freak out.

"D-D-Dude, we _totally _shouldn't do this! This is creepy!" He exclaimed, whining.

"Will you shut up for a bloody minute?!"

"That is very eerie…" Japan murmured, trailing off as he closed the button and went to the homepage to see Naho's most recent post.

I frowned a bit at the sight before my eyes, feeling like something was off.

"She never posted anything else since the page on the charm…" I pointed out, frowning. "Don't you find that odd…?"

"That is suspicious…" Japan agreed, frowning the smallest bit. "Maybe she tried the charm herself, and she wound up being trapped…?"

"That is a good point…" I murmured, looking over at America, who was still panicking. "Will you calm down?!"

"I-I-I can't, dude! Y-You know that I-I don't cope well with scary things!"

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Well, you suggested saving them, so you need to get a hold of yourself!"

Bloody hell, this was going to be a conundrum.

\- Naomi P.O.V. -

When I came to, I looked around, finding myself by the third floor bathrooms. But… something seemed wrong.

Frowning, I instantly started past the boys' bathroom and to the girls', walking inside and hearing a creepy noise and seeing that only the second to last stall door was shut, as opposed to the rest.

I slowly walked up to it and saw Seiko's uwabaki slippers at the door, and I quickly became worried.

"Seiko?!" I asked, worried as I attempted to open the door, but it was locked.

Maybe she wanted to be alone…?

Sighing softly, I began to walk away when I heard a door unlock, causing me to look over my shoulder and go back to the door.

"Seiko…?" I asked, gently pushing it open with a creak to see…

Seiko. Dangling from a noose, with her jaw open and her eyes looking rather glassy.

Gasping, I stumbled back and fell on my rear, shocked.

She couldn't have…

"Na… o… i…" I heard, making me look up at my best friend.

"Seiko!" I exclaimed, bolting up and trying to get it off. But it only choked her further.

"Sorry! L-Let me figure out how to help!" I exclaimed, trying not to panic as I looked around and ran out. I saw a bucket full of blood and guts. And it was a bit rusted, but it would have to do,, so I grabbed it and dumped the gorey contents out, having some splash onto my legs, feet, and skirt as I felt my nose automatically scrunch up from the odor. I then saw Puanani.

"Is something wrong?!" She asked, hurrying up to me with a worried expression.

"Seiko! Sh-She hung herself!" I replied, dashing back inside with the filthy bucket in my shaking hands.

Puanani was following closely, seeing Seiko and gasping in shock as I began to place the bucket under Seiko's feet so she'd be elevated.

"Wait! That bucket doesn't look sturdy enough!" Puanani said, slipping past me. "That might give out on you any second, and her neck will snap!"

She stood on her tiptoes for extra elevation, Seiko's thighs on either side of her head as she lifted her up and gave her air to breathe. Once she thought it was good enough, she reached up with one hand and held onto Seiko with the other as she fumbled with the knot of the noose.

"Naomi, you need to catch her! Okay?" She asked, undoing the knot as Seiko began to fall.

Nodding, I quickly reached forward and caught her, falling in the process with my arms around her.

Moving her so she was on her back, I sighed with relief upon seeing the rise and fall of her chest, meaning that she was breathing.

"I have the feeling that she may panic, so I'll check to make sure that it's safe." Puanani pointed out, leaving the room.

I simply nodded, holding Seiko close and keeping a close eye on her breathing pattern as I began to stare at the rope marks on her neck. They were angry and red, and - in turn - I became even more upset.

Why? Why try to commit _suicide?_

After a moment, Seiko began to come to, in which I looked at her eyes with my own wide ones.

Instead of receiving a hug - like I had expected - Seiko screamed and pushed me away.

"S-Seiko?!" I yelped, looking at her.

"S-STAY AWAY!" She screamed, shaking as she shakily stood and ran out.

After a moment of shock, I dashed after her. "Seiko, wait!"

I saw Puanani, who kept a tight hold on Seiko as I hurried up to them.

"L-Let me go!" Seiko practically wailed, trying to get out of the other's grasp as I saw her arms tighten.

"No, Seiko…" Puanani murmured, frowning a little as she stared at the stairway.

I looked down and saw something attached to the walls, some very thin and hard to notice wire. Curiosity piqued my interest, so I got closer to it and noted what it was with a pale face. It was _piano wire, _which could slice someone's head off easily.

If Puanani wasn't there, Seiko would be on the floor, her head cleanly cut from her body, for sure. And the thought made my knees buckle, making me sink to the floor and my body shake.

My own _best friend _tried to commit _suicide._

Because of _me._


End file.
